A lesson well learned
by Sakurachan7
Summary: I added another chapter and I'am making a third one right now please send reveiws PLEASE!!! :D
1. a lesson is learned

Sakura: Hello my name is Sakura. Welcome to my story. It's going to mostly make fun of Joey.  
  
Joey: Why me?  
  
Sakura: Cause your a dork! And besides it's fin to pick on you.  
  
Joey: Meanie  
  
Sakura: Anyway I hope you like it cause if you do *takes out huge gun* I think you know the rest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Sakura: ounce upon a time there was a very wise and old man.  
  
Kaiba: Okay I know that I' am wise but I' am not old!  
  
Sakura: Oh I' am sorry let me pretend I care... okay I' am done.  
  
Kaiba: Stupid little witch.  
  
Sakura: Who cares anyway as I was saying one day two lovely young woman came to the wise old man carrying a little baby boy.  
  
Joey: How come I' am a girl?  
  
Sakura: cause you have to be your the only one I could think of that looks like a girl!  
  
Joey: Ohhhhh... Hey what a minute!?  
  
Tea: I think I' am well suited to be one of the lovely woman. Plus this blue dress looks awesome on me.  
  
Joey: And why is Yugi the baby?  
  
Yugi: Yeah I fell so embarrassed *looks down at the hugies diaper he is wearing*  
  
Sakura: Everyone just shut up! And let me finish.  
  
Everyone: Yes mam...  
  
Sakura: Okay so anyway the two women had come to the wise old man to ask him a very important question.  
  
Joey: Yeah I have a question where's the bathroom I have to go.  
  
Sakura: YOU DOLT!!! * Whacks Joey over head with a paper fan*  
  
Joey: Owie that really hurt.  
  
Tea: Oh suck it up!  
  
Yugi: Get me out of this diaper!  
  
Sakura: Okay okay OKAY!!! Well take a 10-minute break so Joey can use the toilet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Joey: Okay I' am back!  
  
Sakura: Okay lets start this again. Lets see here's where we left off the woman had come to ask the wise old man a very important question.  
  
Tea: Dear wise old man..  
  
Kaiba: I'AM NOT OLD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!  
  
Tea: Whatever anyway you see me and this girl want to ask who would make the best mother cause this baby here is clearly mine but this woman says its hers. We do not know which one should be this baby's mother so we ask you to decide for us.  
  
Joey: * In a real high girls voice * Oh this baby is clearly mine!  
  
Kaiba: Okay that's just scary  
  
Sakura: Shut up old man.  
  
Kaiba: FOR THE LAST TIME I'AM NOT OLD!!!  
  
Sakura: Okay keep going.  
  
Kaiba: Fine it was very wise for you to come to me but I' am afraid I will need sometime to think. Come back after 13 days and 13 nights.  
  
Sakura: Kaiba you know we don't have that long please can't you speed it up?  
  
Kaiba: Fine fine five minutes is that okay with you.  
  
Sakura: fine whatever  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Kaiba: Okay I have a plan what you do is each mother grab an end of the baby.  
  
Yugi: AHEM!  
  
Kaiba: I mean an end of Yugi and begin to pull whoever pulls the hardest cares the most and is the best mother. Tea: Oh okay I guess * grabs Yugi's left arm *  
  
Joey: Oh this will be cool * grabs Yugi's right arm *  
  
Kaiba: Ready.Set.GO! * Tea and Joey begin to pull *  
  
Joey: Give it up Tea you know your going to lose I' am stronger then you * Joey loses *  
  
Tea: HA in your face I WIN!  
  
Joey: Ah man stupid baby!  
  
Sakura: Joey your not suppose to say that you have to say I let go cause I didn't want to hurt him.  
  
Joey: But I did want to hurt him!  
  
Sakura: JOEY!!!  
  
Joey: All right I let go cause I didn't want to hurt him  
  
Kaiba: then it's decided even though it's disturbing Joey is Yugi's new mother  
  
Tea: But!? But!? I won!  
  
Kaiba: Yes you did but if you were this baby's true mother you wouldn't have wanted to hurt him but instead you practically pulled his arm out of his socket.  
  
Tea: Oh darne't  
  
Joey: HA HA HA who's laughing now? I WON!  
  
Tea: Ah Sakura.  
  
Sakura: Yes Tea?  
  
Tea: what was the point of this story?  
  
Sakura: To prove love and friendship conquers all silly.  
  
Yugi: No that's not true I heard you before the show you said the reason you made this stupid panic was for the profit and also now that the show is done can someone get me out of this diaper?  
  
Joey: Yeah I need to burn this pink dress when I get the chance  
  
Sakura: Why?  
  
Joey: So I have an accuse for the next time you want me to dress up like a girl.  
  
Sakura: Whatever okay everyone you can go home hand in your costumes now.  
  
Tea: No way I'am keeping this * Tea runs out the door *  
  
Sakura: Okay bye!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Sakura: Okay that was my fan fic please send reviews! I'am also making a sequel to this!  
  
Joey: Do I have to wear that dress again?  
  
Sakura: YES! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Joey: You scare me.  
  
Sakura: Until next time this is Sakura signing off. See ya! 


	2. another lesson is learned

Sakura: Okay I've made a sequel and it's so awesome!  
  
Joey: I bet it's going to be another lesson story where I have to wear a dress  
  
Sakura: Yep you pretty much hit the nail on the head this time Wheeler.  
  
Joey: Man your annoying.  
  
Sakura: Oh well okay thats nice but it's time to start this up. Okay welcome to the show! : D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Sakura: One day there was a little sheperd boy  
  
Tea: But I'am a girl.  
  
Sakura: Not anymore. Okay now that thats clear lets continue. This little boy whould sit on the hill all day long and wacth the sheep.  
  
Tea: Man I'am bored.  
  
Sakura: The boy decided to play a nasty trick on the towns people so he told a big lie.  
  
Tea: I never lie!  
  
Sakura: Yeah right just say your line.  
  
Tea: Help Help theres a wolf attacking my sheep. Someone help! * towns people come *  
  
Joey: Man I'am a girl again and worst is I'am the wife of Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: Help me this is torture.  
  
Sakura: Well Kaiba your the farmer you need a wife and Joey your a freak so I had to make you the wife  
  
Joey: OHHH.... HEY!  
  
Bakura: Finally I'am in one of these stories  
  
Tristan: Yeah me too.  
  
Sakura: EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP! Okay?  
  
Everyone: Yes  
  
Sakura: Good now The towns people came but when they did the sheperd buy just laughed and laughed.  
  
Tea: Umm... Ha...Ha? There is no wolf.  
  
Joey: Little brat.. * Joey gets hit in the head by Tea * Oww!  
  
Sakura: Okay now everyone leave *Towns people leave *  
  
Sakura: The next day the boy told the same lie again.  
  
Tea: HAHA you fell for it again.  
  
Kaiba: Stupid boy * Tea whacks Kaiba over the head *  
  
Sakura: Anyway the next day The sheperd boy was sitting on the hill when a wolf came out of no where.  
  
Yugi: Why me?  
  
Sakura cause I said so now the sheperd began to call for help  
  
Tea: help help theres a wolf and hes gonna eat my sheep  
  
Tristan: No way were not beliving you  
  
Joey: Yeah  
  
Mysterious voice: What a pathetic wolf.  
  
Sakura: Hey who said that?  
  
Mysterios voice: Me! * a giant wolf comes out of the bushes*  
  
Yugi: Hey whats the deal Sakura? I thought I was the wolf. Are you replacing me with this loser wolf?  
  
Wolf: Hey wacth it porcipine head.  
  
Sakura: Yeah what is the deal your not in my story!  
  
Wolf: I was heading over to grandma's house so I chould eat her and later eat that little red riding hood girl. I heard she tast great with barbaque sauce  
  
Sakura: ah yeah right but your in the wrong story.  
  
Wolf: Oh I am? Oh sorry but can I stay here? I'am sort of lost so...  
  
Joey: No way I don't wanna risk my life by working with a wolf  
  
Sakura: In that case sure you can stay  
  
Everyone: WHAT!?  
  
Sakura: Hey whos the narorater here?  
  
Everyone: You are.  
  
Sakura: Good well I'am afraid we have ran out of time so until next time this is Sakura signing off! 


	3. Guess what it'sanother lesson

Sakura: Hello! Its time for another chapter and Joey don't even ask cause the answer is gonna be yes you have to wear the dress again.  
  
Joey: Why me?  
  
Sakura: cause now zip it!  
  
Joey: Okay.  
  
Sakura: Anyway I hope you like my next chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Sakura: Ounce upon there was a woodcutter who lived with his wife and children  
  
Yugi: Yeah I got to be the woodcutter!  
  
Joey: Ah man I have to be the wife stupid Sakura * Is whacked over the head with mallet by Sakura *  
  
Bakura: Yeah I'am the little boy!  
  
Mokuba: I'am happy I'am finally in a story but why do I have to be the little girl?  
  
Sakura: Shut up your lucky you even got the part.  
  
Mokuba: Whatever  
  
Sakura: Anyway One day the woodcutter went to the deepest part of the forest and began to chop down a huge tree. After a while the woodcutter got real tired.  
  
Yugi: Wow this is harder then it looks  
  
Sakura: So he went to get a drink of water from the river but accedently dropped his axe in the water  
  
Yugi: Why whould I do that?  
  
Sakura: Just drop the darn axe.  
  
Yugi: Okay * drops axe in the river *  
  
Sakura: The woodcutter looked in the water for his axe but it was no use.  
  
Yugi: Man why does this always happen to me!  
  
Sakura: Okay... Well lucky for the woodcutter all of a sudden the spirt of the river aross from the water  
  
Tea: Oh hi Yugi so your the woodcutter well thats cool, I'am the water spirit.  
  
Sakura: Just get on with it.  
  
Tea: Okay I can help you woodcutter here * hands Yugi a silver axe * is this your axe?  
  
Sakura: The woodcutter stared at the axe and wanted it badly but he knew it wasn't his and it be wrong to take it.  
  
Yugi: Sorry thats not my axe.  
  
Tea: Okay is this your axe * hands Yugi a gold axe *  
  
Sakura: The woodcutter stared at the axe and wanted it badly but he knew it wasn't his  
  
Yugi: This isn't mine either.  
  
Tea: Oh well I tried. See ya! * goes back underwater *  
  
Sakura: Hey wait a minute your spose to give him back his axe and then give him those other two axes since he told the truth.  
  
Tea: Sorry but I'am going Joey's campaign  
  
Yugi: What campaign  
  
Tea: We are gonna sue you Sakura for being mean and making us act out parts that we don't wanna act.  
  
Sakura: Is Joey still mad about that stupid dress?  
  
Yugi: Looks like it.  
  
Sakura: Oh great besides you and Joey who else is in on this?  
  
Tea: Lets see Kaiba joined in and so did Mokuba, Bakura, Tristin, Marik, Mai, and Yami  
  
Yugi: Why them?  
  
Tea: I'am not sure I just joined in so I really don't know why the reasons they joined in,  
  
Sakura: Oh well it looks like the next chapter is gonna be about what happens during the strike but still I'am gonna kick Joey's butt for starting this whole thing anyway.  
  
Yugi: Don't worry I think I'll take your side this time.  
  
Sakura: Gee thanks for your support well till next time ( if there is one ) This is Sakura signing off ! 


End file.
